Compañero de juegos
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Greg se ofrece a ayudar a cuidar al hermano menor de Mycroft, quien a su vez está preocupado de que el pequeño Sherlock le vaya hacer ver su suerte a su pobre novio.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, estos son obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y la BBC.

 **Nota 2:** Este fic es en honor al cumpleaños del mejor detective del mundo: Sherlock Holmes.

 **Nota 3:** Esta historia surgió gracias a las maravillosas ideas que me dieron las chicas del grupo de WhatsApp "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us", el cual si quieren pueden seguir a través de su cuenta de Facebook que lleva el mismo nombre.

* * *

 **Compañero de juegos**

En unos minutos Greg llegaría, Mycroft comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea aceptar su ayuda. Sus padres estaban fuera y le habían dejado encargado a su hermano menor, tenía mucho que estudiar ya que el lunes debía presentar un importante examen y siempre era difícil hacerlo cuando se encontraba al cuidado de Sherlock, por lo que su novio se ofreció a cuidar al pequeño torbellino.

Sherlock de siete años de edad, era un niño genio difícil de tratar, mal humorado, voluntarioso, berrinchudo y mimado tanto por sus padres como por el propio Mycroft, aunque éste último lo negara, por lo tanto, estaba acostumbrado a que casi siempre las cosas se hacían a su manera, Gregory por otro lado, era un chico amable, dulce, juguetón y muy paciente, pero para soportar al pequeño Holmes hace falta más que simple paciencia, uno debe ser un santo, de ahí el temor de Mycroft, ya imaginaba a Sherlock haciéndole ver su suerte a Greg, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera llorar y que éste terminara por salir huyendo.

" _¿Y si lo pierdo?"_ pensó Mycroft, lo último que quería era que eso pasara, estaba muy enamorado de Greg, aún no se lo confesaba, pero estaba seguro de que él ya debía saberlo.

Pese a que su hermano le había prometido que se comportaría, la sonrisa que le había dado lejos de tranquilizarlo lo inquieto. Estaba a punto de marcarle a Greg para cancelar cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Greg estaba en la puerta con mochila en mano y una enorme sonrisa, Mycroft no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma manera en cuanto lo vio, Lestrade tenía ese efecto en él. Greg le dio un beso rápido en los labios y entró a la casa.

—¿Dónde está el pequeño demonio? –preguntó Greg en tono juguetón.

—En su habitación.

Sin necesidad de que Mycroft llamara a su hermano, escucharon sus pisadas mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Hola Sherlock –saludo Greg cuando el menor llegó a la planta baja.

El menor ni siquiera contestó el saludo, solo se quedó parado estudiando a Greg con la mirada, la expresión en su rostro le puso los pelos de punta al pobre Mycroft.

—Sherlock –dijo Mycroft con una mirada de advertencia.

El pequeño Holmes dio la vuelta y salió al jardín trasero sin decir una palabra.

Greg volteó a ver Mycroft dándole un guiño y un apretón en el brazo antes de seguir al pequeño. El mayor de los Holmes suspiro con preocupación y entró a la biblioteca que se encontraba a un costado de la puerta de entrada casi frente a la sala. Una vez que se aseguró de que sus libros y cuadernos se encontraran ahí se dirigió a la cocina, puso a calentar agua y en una bandeja colocó una tetera de buen tamaño a la cual agregó algunas cucharadas de Earl Grey, a un costado de ésta puso un pequeño colador y una taza con su respectivo plato de base, en lo que el agua llegaba al punto de ebullición se asomó a la ventana, vio a su hermano sentado en el pasto y su novio parado a un costado suyo, ambos dándole la espalda.

* * *

—¡¿Qué!? ¡No, por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera! –gritó el pequeño Holmes haciendo saltar a su hermano al escucharlo.

—La idea fue mía, así que yo seré el capitán y tú el contramaestre, pero si te portas bien y sigues mis órdenes te puedo ascender a teniente.

—En tus sueños –dijo Sherlock levantando aún más la voz.

Mycroft echó un vistazo a su reloj, habían pasado 38 minutos y Sherlock ya estaba armando un escándalo, aunque debía admitir que habían durado 23 minutos más de lo que esperaba, tomó un respiro, se masajeo la sien de ambos lados con los dedos índice y medio y trató de tomarlo con calma, en cualquier momento Sherlock entraría a la casa, azotaría la puerta y subiría corriendo a su recámara, Greg entraría atrás de él y si tenía suerte solo se despediría de Mycroft diciéndole que le hablaría en la noche o quizás hasta el día siguiente. Tendría que aguantar el mal humor de su hermano menor toda la tarde y le costaría varias golosinas y algunas muestras orgánicas lograr que se le bajara el berrinche, lo peor es que no tenía tiempo para eso, iba a tener que negociar algo con él para que lo dejara estudiar.

El pelirrojo se sirvió una taza de té mientras recreaba en su mente todos los escenarios posibles tras la pataleta de su hermano. Habían pasado diez minutos y Sherlock aún no entraba a la casa, de hecho, no se escuchaba ni un ruido y Sherlock nunca era silencioso, nunca, menos cuando estaba de mal humor, por lo tanto, algo debía estar mal; _"¿y si Sherlock había matado a Greg y estaba ocupado enterrando el cuerpo? No que lo hubiera hecho apropósito, pero tal vez lo empujó Greg se tropezó y al caer su cabeza golpeó contra alguna piedra, no imposible en su jardín no hay piedras, pero tal vez pudo haberse golpeado contra el árbol, o quizás no esté muerto, pero si inconsciente"_ no creía que Sherlock pudiera ser quien se encontrara herido porque si así fuera Greg ya hubiera entrado corriendo a buscar ayuda, no, debía ser Greg el herido. No es que Mycroft fuera dramático, pero un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía la humeante taza de té y al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo valioso tiempo fue corriendo a la cocina.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta que daba al jardín cuando vio por la ventana a Sherlock y Greg completamente ilesos, por supuesto que la imagen lo hizo sentir un enorme alivio, pero también lo dejó confundido. Greg estaba parado frente a Sherlock con un sombrero de pirata y una espada de hule espuma de color rojo en una de sus manos, Sherlock llevaba un paliacate amarrado al cuello, sostenía una espada igual a la de Greg pero en tono azul y con su mano libre abrazaba un viejo oso de peluche de color café oscuro que Mycroft sabía era propiedad de Greg, el pelirrojo supuso que su novio debió haber llevado todo eso en la mochila que ahora se encontraba vacía, tirada a sus pies, pero lo más extraño de todo era que Sherlock estaba escuchando con mucha atención a Greg, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca entre abierta, ¿qué podría estar diciendo su novio para tener a Sherlock tan interesado? Era algo que definitivamente le gustaría saber, sin embargo, opto por regresar a la biblioteca y continuar con sus estudios, debía aprovechar que las cosas aún se encontraban en paz, ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría durar eso.

* * *

—Contramaestre Holmes avise a la tripulación que navegaremos rumbo al oeste.

—A sus órdenes mi capitán.

—Me has servido bien, por lo que estoy pensando muy seriamente en ascenderte a teniente.

—¿Qué hay del Señor Edward?

—Mmm no lo sé, tal vez ya es hora de que lo jubile.

Sherlock le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dio la vuelta, Greg realmente estaba disfrutando de jugar con el pequeño Holmes, Sherlock se tomaba muy en serio su papel y al parecer estaba encantado con el Señor Edward, que era un oso de peluche que Greg había tenido desde niño y el cual llevaba ese nombre en honor de Edward Teach alias Barba negra, un famoso pirata ingles de finales del siglo XVII y principios del XVIII.

Sherlock estaba detrás de un árbol simulando llevar a cabo las órdenes del capitán Lestrade, cuando en realidad estaba confabulando junto con el Señor Edward para amotinarse en contra del capitán.

A Greg le extrañó que Sherlock tardara en regresar a su lado, por lo que comenzó a llamarlo, imaginaba que su tardanza se debía a que alguno de los piratas no estaba cumpliendo debidamente con las órdenes dadas, por lo que grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el pelinegro se acercaba con su espada en la mano y el Señor Edward fuertemente agarrado con la otra.

—El Teniente Edward y yo pensamos que no eres un líder digno de confianza y por lo tanto hemos decidido desconocerte como capitán de este barco –dijo el pequeño Holmes con voz firme.

—¿Se atreven a amotinarse en mi contra? ¡Traición! –dijo en voz alta Greg, quien rápidamente tomó la espada que tenía amarrada en el cinturón.

Sherlock fue el primero en atacar, lanzando una estocada al pecho de Lestrade, pero éste reaccionó a tiempo y logró esquivarla, el duelo de espadas comenzó y Greg estaba sorprendido de lo bueno que era Sherlock a su corta edad en el manejo de la espada, no es que él fuera un experto, pero el niño bloqueaba todos sus ataques y contraatacaba con precisión.

Corrieron por todo el jardín, de vez en cuando Greg atinaba en algún asalto y Sherlock se tocaba y se doblaba como si de verdad hubiera sido herido, Greg correspondía de la misma manera cuando el pelinegro lograba arremeter contra él.

—¡Alto, alto, alto! –dijo Greg jadeando y bastante cansado después de más de quince minutos de pelea.

—¿Te das por vencido?

—No, pero te propongo un trato.

El pequeño Holmes lo miró con desconfianza, pero bajó la guardia.

—Te escucho.

—Hace tiempo existió un Rey bondadoso, inteligente como ninguno, justo como pocos, de enorme belleza y sabiduría, pelirrojo, con hermosas pecas en su rostro y unos lindos ojos azules…

—¿Se supone que se trata de Mycroft? –preguntó el niño con el ceño fruncido–, porque no suena como Mycroft.

—Cállate, por supuesto que si –el niño rodó los ojos, pero Greg lo ignoró y continuó–. El Rey Mycroft era ante todo alguien humilde…

—¿Mycroft? ¿humilde? –el pelinegro soltó una carcajada y aun contra su voluntad Greg no pudo evitar reír junto con él.

—Bueno, bueno está bien, olvida eso último. Pero el rey temía por su vida, ya que su hermano menor estaba celoso de su belleza e inteligencia…

—¡Oye! –gritó el pequeño y Greg rió entre dientes.

—Como iba diciendo, el rey preocupado por ser asesinado, escondió un enorme tesoro, el cual no solo era apreciado por él sino codiciado por su hermano también, de esa manera el príncipe jamás se atrevería a matarlo hasta no saber el paradero de dicho tesoro. Por lo tanto, mi propuesta consiste en buscar ese tesoro y quien lo encuentre no solo se queda con el, sino que además será nombrado capitán del barco y el que pierda será su lacayo.

—Necesito unos minutos para discutirlo con el Señor Edward.

—Adelante.

El pequeño Holmes se alejó de Greg con el oso que aun llevaba en el brazo y la espada que no había soltado. Sherlock estaba de espaldas a Greg, pero éste veía que el niño murmuraba algo a la oreja del oso, en ocasiones volteaba al Señor Edward frente a él y parecía como si escuchara lo que tenía que decir asintiendo con la cabeza de cuando en cuando. Lestrade lo miraba con ternura, recordando las aventuras que había vivido con ese oso durante su infancia.

Sherlock dio la vuelta y se acercó a Greg aceptando el reto y extendiendo una mano en señal de que tenían un trato.

—Pero ¿cuál será ese tesoro? –preguntó el pelinegro saliendo un poco de personaje.

—¿Por qué cosa Mycroft se puede volver realmente codicioso?

—Las galletas de chocolate que mamá horneó antes de irse –dijo el niño con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Cuando Greg entro a paso veloz al estudio Mycroft se sobresaltó pensando que algo le había ocurrido a su hermano.

—Tranquilo, Sherlock está bien, pero necesito que escondas las galletas –solo entonces Mycroft notó que su novio llevaba en las manos el jarrón de las galletas.

—Pero no las pongas en alguno de tus escondites, ya que Sherlock debe conocerlos todos –Mycroft volteó a verlo confundido–, ocultalas, no me digas donde las pusiste y me avisas cuando lo hayas hecho.

El pelirrojo se levantó sin entender lo que ocurría, pero imaginó que tendría algo que ver con el juego de su novio y su hermano.

Minutos después Sherlock y Greg corrían por toda la casa, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los bufidos de frustración del primero y algunas maldiciones del segundo.

Cuando el grito de triunfo retumbó en el segundo piso Sherlock supo que había perdido, Greg bajó corriendo mostrándole a su contramaestre el jarrón de galletas, pero cuando lo abrieron éste estaba vacío. Greg y Sherlock entraron a la biblioteca, donde Mycroft ya los esperaba con una sonrisa.

—Mycroft ¿y las galletas? –preguntó su novio.

—Me dijiste que escondiera las galletas, más no que era requisito que estas estuvieran dentro del galletero –dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada burlona.

—¡Si! –gritó el pequeño Holmes– Aún no ganas Capitán Lestrade –dijo el niño antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca.

—Eres un genio –mencionó Greg, le dio un rápido beso al pelirrojo y salió atrás de Sherlock.

Después del triunfo fallido de Greg pasaron casi dos horas hasta que Sherlock subió corriendo del sótano con las galletas en las manos gritando de alegría. Mycroft las había escondido en una bolsa dentro del cajón de herramientas de su padre.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Mycroft terminó de estudiar, no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde, no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado sin una sola interrupción, salvo por aquella en la que había tenido que esconder las galletas, pero había sido algo rápido.

La casa estaba en silencio, no creía que su hermano y Greg continuaran afuera porque ya era tarde y su novio no expondría al frío de la noche a su hermano menor, así que suponía que estaban arriba.

Mycroft se extrañó al no encontrar a los dos pseudo piratas en la habitación de Sherlock, pero al escuchar el sonido de la televisión en la suya se dirigió hacia allá. Greg estaba recostado en su cama con el pequeño Holmes a su costado recargado sobre su hombro tenía puesto el sombrero de capitán y abrazaba el oso de peluche de Greg, ambos profundamente dormidos, la bolsa de galletas, ya casi vacía, estaba a un costado de Sherlock.

Mycroft vio las moronas que se encontraban tanto del lado de su hermano, como del lado de su novio, él odiaba las moronas en su cama, sin embargo, la imagen era tan tierna que no le importó, y no pudo evitar tomar una foto de ambos.

* * *

—Gracias Greg –dijo Mycroft en la puerta mientras despedía a su novio– no sé cómo lo hiciste, Sherlock nunca acepta ser quien reciba ordenes en sus juegos, sin embargo, contigo no tuvo ningún problema.

—Bueno al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero al final lo aceptó. Sherlock es un gran chico.

—Lo sé, pero tiene un genio de los mil demonios –Greg se rió ante la ocurrencia de su novio–. Te prometo que mañana te regreso tu oso.

—No, deja que se quede con él, parece que le tomó cariño, yo ya no lo necesito y sé que está en buenas manos, cuando ya no lo quiera me lo regresas, pero por ahora quiero que se quede con él.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo Greg.

—Ah ya encontraremos la manera –dijo Lestrade con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Te lo compensaré mañana, mis padres le dieron permiso a Sherlock para salir con un amigo suyo y sus padres a un día de campo, por lo tanto, tendremos la casa para nosotros solos todo el día.

—Eso me gusta.

Los besos de despedida tardaron varios minutos hasta que la madre de Greg le habló al celular para saber si ya iba en camino.

Mycroft entró a su recámara con la intención de llevar a su hermano a su habitación, pero este ya se había quitado tanto los pantalones como los calcetines, quedando solo en playera y ropa interior, y se había acomodado bajo las sábanas de su cama abrazando aun al Señor Edwards, el mayor de los Holmes no tuvo corazón para moverlo, se puso el mismo su pijama y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano antes de acostarse a su lado. Aun se preguntaba cómo le había hecho Greg para manejar a Sherlock, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de que las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo se hubieran llevado tan bien.

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Sherlock Holmes!**


End file.
